


Sometimes Paths Don't Merge

by mariclipse



Series: Amor Delicata [29]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Broken Engagement, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, I added a random character to this, M/M, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, he'll be in stories whenever i need heartbreak, request!, you cant hate him if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclipse/pseuds/mariclipse
Summary: Dream and Wilbur were going to get married. Pay attention to the 'were'.Being the oldest and a prince sometimes gets in the way of what one truly wants. Right now, his duties as an older brother get in the way, then again he'd rather it be him than his siblings... but this means saying goodbye to the love of his life.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Amor Delicata [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013283
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Sometimes Paths Don't Merge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tayder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayder/gifts).



> I had trouble with the title so sorry if it makes no sense! Also, sorry if the story seems to make no sense, it was sort of rushed? I just felt like I had to hurry this one out since it's been on my to-do list for a while  
> Also I hope you enjoy the story

Dream was excited as he ran inside the castle, his eyes shone brightly and there was a bounce to his step as he ran. His hands held invitations as he made his way through the halls, one for everyone he wanted at his wedding.

Wilbur had allowed him to invite as many people as he wanted as long as he was happy. Dream was pretty sure Will was nervous about marrying a prince due to his status and how many people he must know, but somehow he still allowed a huge number of people. Not that Dream would invite many people, he only had a few people he truly wanted there.

Puffy and Niki, because he needed his mothers to be at his wedding. His uncle, Schlatt, who trained him and tutored him when his mothers were busy. Tubbo, his only cousin, Ranboo and Foolish his brothers that he would protect no matter the cost. Sam, Punz, and Purpled, a family that invited him in before he was adopted by a wonderful woman. His best friends, or in other words the dream team. Bad and Skeppy, a couple that would "adopt" anyone they met, telling them they were welcomed and loved when times were rough. Alyssa, Callahan, and Ant (who would probably bring Velvet, just like Sapnap and George would bring their own husbands).

It was around twenty people unlike Wilbur who would only invite nine people, but it was fine Will already met his entire family.

When Dream heard the sound of his uncle’s voice he entered the room. His smile dropped as he noticed the atmosphere in the room. Puffy and Schlatt were arguing, too caught up in their conflict to notice Dream. Dream cleared his throat in an attempt to distract them from their argument, it worked though he didn’t expect to have them both glare his way.

“Oh god! I’m sorry duckling, this isn’t a good time” Puffy explained once she noticed who it was that entered. Schlatt scoffed as he began to speak.

“It’s never going to be a good time! This isn’t a good damn “everything’s going to be okay” moment, just tell the damn kid what’s going on” He scowled as he stared at his mother. Dream was confused, turning to give his mother a questioning glance. Puffy’s expression hardened when she heard her brother, she wasn’t expecting to have to tell the kids the information.

"Don't worry about it duckling, we'll talk about it tomorrow" puffy left the room. Patting his head before she headed out, leaving the blond with her brother. She hoped Schlatt wouldn't tell him until tomorrow when Puffy gathered her courage to tell all her children at the same time. Of course Schlatt had never been a good brother.

The ram hybrid walked over to the door, watching Puffy disappear from view and then let out a small scoff, turning to Dream. He held onto Dream's shoulders as he told Dream the reason they were fighting, he knew she was trying to avoid the topic for as long as she could. Dream’s eyes widened, his grip on the invitations tightening when he processed the words leaving his uncle’s mouth.

Dream thought of his brothers, the idea of forcing them to marry a random stranger, broke his heart. The idea of them being miserable broke his heart.

His brothers were meant to be happy for the rest of their lives. Dream worked on improving the kingdom just so Ranboo would be safe while he walked through the garden, so Ranboo wouldn’t have to see the cruelty he grew up with before being adopted, so Ranboo wouldn’t remember the bad things that happened in the kingdom. Dream passed the title of king to foolish since his brother worked so hard to out shine him and Ranboo due to him being the youngest in their family.

He felt tears well up in the edges of his eyes. “Is there any other way to prevent them from marrying that guy?" Schlatt looked over at him, a sorry smile on his face as he looked at Dream. He put his hand on the blond's head and shook his head slowly.

"The only other way is to wait and see if that bastard changes his mind…" Dream looked up at Schlatt. He took off his mask slowly holding it tightly, nearly cracking the plain porcelain mask. He knew what he had to do, and it filled Dream with both anger and despair. Dream hugged his uncle tightly, burying his head in the older male’s chest.

Schlatt led him to bed, telling him he could worry about it some other day. Dream lay on his bed throughout three entire hours, tears streaming down his face. He didn't want to say goodbye to Will, not after they have been through.

He sat up, looking outside the balcony. Grabbing his darkest cloak and leaving his mask behind, he ran outside towards the balcony. Opening the door quietly. He opened the doors slowly, in an attempt to keep the noise to a minimum. Stepping outside and onto the balcony he headed towards the edge, climbing over the railing. He overlooked the castle's gardens and onto what lay beyond the castle walls.

He jumped off landing on top of one of the bushes in the maze. Dream went forward, taking a left where it was necessary, or sometimes a right. He knew the maze by heart at this point, having spent nearly ten years using it as an escape method. Once he was at the end he was able to pass through the guard posts. Yes, he was caught, but luckily it was only Punz who saw him.

The man in white nodded after a brief staring contest. Dream and Punz knew that the prince only ever took off his mask when he was sneaking to see his fiancé, so he let him pass, pretending to never have seen the prince in the first place. Even if he let him pass, Punz was definitely going to ask about the tear stains on his face.

Dream strolled through the kingdom's streets, carefully walking through the empty streets. His hood was pulled down, in an attempt to hide his face, if he could help it he would have fewer people to see his face. As he made his way to a familiar home, the number of people on the streets began to grow. It only ever reached the maximum of ten people on a street, but it was enough to get Dream to increase his pace.

Once he stood in front of a small cozy home he took a breath in before heading towards the back of the house. He reached a tree with carvings and began to climb, making his way towards an open window. He knocked on the glass softly. Waiting for a few minutes, after it seemed no one would come, so he began to start making his way down the tree until he heard his name being called. Looking up his eyes met a pair of pretty brown eyes.

"Hello marshmallow," Wilbur said as he looked into the hooded male's eyes. He wore a tired smile when he greeted Dream, just like he always did when they met each other. Just like he never would after this night.

"Wilbur" he greeted once he reached the window once again. When Will grabbed his face to pull him into a kiss Dream held his wrists, pushing them away. He looked at the brunette, trying to gather any supply of courage he could muster.

"We need to talk," he whispered, creating space between them. He knew what the brunette would think of due to his strange behavior and as much as he wished he could decline those assumptions they would all be correct.

"What happened? Nothing bad right? Did I do something wrong? You know whatever happens I can fix it right? I promise whatever-"

"Wilbur, let me speak," Dream ordered, his hands tightening their grip as Wilbur stopped his rant from developing further. His voice lowered, something cold replacing the nervousness and fondness there was before. He stared into the eyes of his favorite person before he began explaining.

His hands left his fiancé's wrists before his hand began to pull the ring from his finger. He knew Wilbur was watching his movements and he already knew there would be heartbreak in his eyes

"Wilbur. I’m- I. The wedding is cancelled. 'I-I don't want to marry you anymore, I don't see a future with you anymore… it's time we let go- time we move on'' he stated, his voice cracked many times while he spoke. He held Wilbur's hand for a moment, turning it over and setting his engagement ring in the center of the brunette's palm. Wilbur stared at the ring for a few moments before he looked back up at Dream.

"No, I don't believe you! There's no way you're thinking this way! You were so excited about the wedding just a few hours ago! You still love me and this is just some shitty joke!" He exclaimed, grabbing onto Dream. Holding his waist and attempting to keep the blond close to him. Dream stared at him before pulling away harshly, nearly falling over the edge of the window.

"That's not true, Wilbur"

"Dream! Look me in the fucking eyes and tell me what I said wasn't true! Tell me you don't love me right now!" The brunette yelled as tears began to appear in his eyes, he was trying his best to keep calm.

"Everything you say is a lie," he whispered, his gaze on the ground. Wilbur reached out to him about to start yelling again before he took in the image of his fiancé. He wasn’t the only one in tears, further proving his theory that it was all a lie. If Dream truly didn’t feel anything he wouldn’t look as heartbroken as Wilbur felt.

"Dream, I don't think I'm the one who's lying," he said, his voice breaking at the end. Dream flinched before he waved goodbye

"Goodbye zonnebloem" he whispered, as he jumped off the tree. Wilbur began to cry as he heard the last words the blond would tell him in a long time. His mind not wanting to believe that the first goodbye Dream was going to give him would be his last.

\-----

It has been nearly three months since he last saw Will. He had arranged a wedding with his new fiancé. He spent only two out of those three months in the kingdom of his future husband. Christopher insisted they get to know each other before their wedding day, so it didn’t feel like marrying a stranger.

The man he was marrying was perfect. He was tall and handsome, his voice was deep and smooth. He had a beautiful accent which made his voice all the better. The man was a gentleman and caring whenever Dream was involved.

The king was perfect, but Dream wants Wilbur. No matter how great Christopher was, he would never be Wilbur. Dream would never love him, he loved a tall brunette. Dream would always want Wilbur.

The first few days passed by slowly, every moment seeming to be filled with agonizing pain. Something he considered worse than death, but at least he had his family. During those days Punz was the one to usually wake him up, due to the knowledge of how he felt about the king of this land, though one day he stopped and was replaced by the redhead himself.

When that happened Dream panicked, he hadn’t planned on talking to the king so early. In fact, he planned on never speaking during their entire time together. The first month was filled with dates just for the two of them, it was clear he was trying to gain his affection. Which is why he replaced Punz.

Dream had taken two weeks before he said something to the redhead. He hadn’t opened his mouth to say a word until they were on a date where Dream just began to tremble and cry. Those dates just reminded Dream of every moment he spent with a brunette. How Wilbur would sneak into the castle and steal him away throughout the entire morning. Promising to maze him every time. Most of those mornings led them to a forest or a rooftop. Just sitting together while Wilbur sang to him, his voice calming the other down.

As Dream thought of those memories the king hugged him, stating everything would be fine. That was when Dream told him he didn’t feel anything for the redhead. That was when he learned that King Christopher was a caring and patient man.

On the days they planned for the wedding, Dream was always distracted. He was sure the king had found out he purposefully sought out distractions on those days, but he didn’t care. It's not like the king made any attempt to force him into it. Not until it was time for Dream to choose what he would wear during their wedding, that was when Christopher started to ask things from Dream. Never leave the blond alone when it comes to that.

_"Enough of the horrible memories,"_ Dream looked towards the mirror. He was studying - well if glaring at himself with hatred counted as studying - his appearance, after all, was currently his wedding day.

He stared directly at the porcelain mask that hid his face from the world throughout his entire life now lying on a table. In its place was a thick veil, thick enough so no one would see his face but so Dream could still see through it. His mask never left his face during the three months without a certain someone, and right now it made him feel nude without it. The mask would usually be hiding the tears that rolled down his face while he was here, but now there was only a thick fabric hiding the tears that stained his face as he gazed around the room.

He headed out when he saw Schlatt enter the room. He looped his arm with the brunette’s, as music began to play as they walked down the aisle. His eyes never left the sky, he was far too scared to look towards the crowd of strangers and see the eyes full of pity coming from his family.

The family that was going to be invited to a different wedding.

Thoughts on another man flooding his mind once again. He was supposed to marry a wonderful man in a church much smaller than this. Wilbur had wanted to marry Dream somewhere his family always married, like his mother wanted, so he had agreed. They were excited as they planned it all out, not letting anyone help unless it was Ranboo or Niki who had great skills with both flowers and fashion.

This wedding was the complete opposite of that. It was a humongous church, a three-floor building. Not the small barely fit thirty people building he wanted. There were people everywhere, random faces that he couldn’t recognize(it was also the fault of his tears) unlike the twenty some people Dream and Will invited to their wedding. It all just felt so wrong.

Dream didn’t pay attention to what went on during the wedding. He just copied his soon-to-be husband’s motions. Paying no attention to what the marriage official announced. He grabbed the king’s hand and turned to face the people sitting in the pews. It was the first time he looked at the crowd, and he honestly wished he hadn’t. There were so many eyes that were filled with joy upon this union. His family, though, was unlike the rest, their eyes were full of sadness, tears threatening to spill.

His tears only began to spill as he looked at his family, though he almost started sobbing loudly when his eyes met a pair of brown miserable eyes.

Wilbur was sitting behind Niki and Puffy. He was staring at Dream and Dream only, his gaze never leaving him. Dream felt the feeling of heartbreak come back, this time stronger than before. Tears were streaming down Wilbur’s face, just like Dream’s. They were both sobbing, shoulders shaking slightly as small gasps and hiccups left their throats. They both felt the same pain as their eyes met, even if he hid behind the veil Wilbur knew Dream felt the same.

Soon there was cheering and they both practically collapsed. Wilbur letting himself be held by the nearest person, that person being Tommy. The blond teen held onto Wilbur tightly. Dream was being held by his new husband who was oblivious to the sadness that overtook the masked man. They both were mourning the loss of their first love, whispering goodbyes and ‘I love you’s to one another.

They weren’t ever going to cross paths after this day. An obvious fact that neither of them wanted to face.


End file.
